


>Selene: receive an offer you can't refuse.

by OtherCat



Series: contra legem [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCat/pseuds/OtherCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene/time stamp from chapter 23 of contra legem in which Selene attends the conference and a luncheon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	>Selene: receive an offer you can't refuse.

Selene attended panels and lectures on forensics, tactics, Imperial and planetary law. She also accepted a few invitations to more private gatherings. The private gatherings were usually involved extremely heated debates, and seemed to serve as a kind of Progressive Movement altar call.

Selene usually played a wall flower at these events, feeling a little overwhelmed and very old. There was an air of fervent youthful determination among the other delegates, even the ones who were years older than she was. The closest she had come to meeting someone of a like mind had been a grizzled male alien built along corvid lines. (He had been a font of extremely depressing information concerning previous Challenges and other variations of the Progressive Movement in the past.) Her conversation was interrupted by Vantas' second in command, John Egbert. "Sir, Madam Director, sorry to interrupt but--" he held out a Tyrian and silver card to Selene.

"Looks like you've gotten a private invitation," the other delegate said. His head tilted. "I see my protegee making a--" an odd warbling note "--of himself. I'll take my leave, Director."

"A pleasure meeting you, Juris," Selene said as the alien stalked off, hackles raised toward an alien of the same species, though with burnt-orange plumage instead of black-russet. Selene looked down at the card. _I will be having lunch in my quarters. I would appreciate your company,_ the card said. The time listed was twenty minutes from now.

Egbert escorted her to the Heiress' quarters. His general manner was unusually formal and correct. It made Selene feel a little nervous, and wishing she were wearing something a little more formal than her third best pantsuit. He saw her into the meeting block. One a low table were platters of food and a tea service. Peixes remained seated and Egbert went to stand just behind her chair. It took Selene a moment to remember the few "court manners" she had picked up. She bowed. "Your Highness, I'm honored by your invitation."

"Please have a seat, Director," Peixes said. "What do you think of the conference so far?"

"I've found it to be an extremely educational experience," Selene said. They talked about the conference and the panels that Selene had attended. While they talked, Egbert played butler, serving tea and filling their plates with food. The conversation drifted into her interactions with Lady Pyrope and Selene tensed a little, expecting some form of censure. She was a little surprised to receive the opposite.

“I’m particularly glad you and she were able to talk about quadrants,” Peixes said. “It was a conversation she definitely needed to have, and one she wouldn’t have accepted from John.” She smiled. “So thank you for that.”

“Ah. You’re welcome, Highness,” Selene said, feeling a little off-balance. “Though I’m not quite sure I understand--why was the conversation one she ‘needed to have?’”

“It was an ‘educational experience,’ for her,” Egbert supplied. “Pyrope hasn’t had as much contact with humans or other non-trolls. Her understanding of the psychological differences between human and troll is intellectual, not something understood instinctively.”

Selene was reminded of the way Braddock had wanted to create a “learning moment,” for Elizabeth and Nathan, setting up Strider to answer their questions. She said as much, and tried not to be irritated by the brief look Peixes and Egbert exchanged. It hadn’t been a surprised look, just an annoyingly pleased expression. Oh look, I knew she’d get it, the look had seemed to say. “I’m not sure if I’m comfortable with being an object lesson,” Selene said.

“Still, you were a pretty good one,” Egbert said with a grin.

Feferi made an amused huffing noise and reached up to flick Egbert’s arm. The more formal interactions from earlier had completely evaporated. “Pyrope was also an object lesson for you in a way!”

“To not interfere in a ‘conciliatory’ relationship?” Selene guessed.

“Not exactly,” Peixes said. “It’s definitely not wrong to interfere if you think something terrible is happening--but you had no evidence.”

“The situation is pretty terrible to begin with though,” John said. “But yeah, no evidence and you kind of went all spastic kitty in a china shop all over the situation--but the purpose of this meeting is not to re-re-hash an already resolved conflict, however relevant it is.”

“What is the purpose?” Selene asked. “And how is it relevant?”

Egbert grinned, and glanced at Peixes, who handed him a document with the Heiress seal marked on it with Tyrian wax. He handed it over. “You’ve been drafted.”

“I--what--” Selene took the document from Egbert and read it. “I--your Highness, I don’t understand--”

“Pyrope is very young for her position, so is most of her team,” Peixes said. “You are her senior in experience.”

“What she’s going to be doing isn’t much different from what you did as the Civil Defense Director,” Egbert said.

“I’m not sure I can accept a position of this nature--” Selene said. “I still have responsibilities on Earth.”

“Then it’s a good thing you don’t have to accept an Imperial Order,” Peixes said. “You just have to obey it!”

Selene had no idea of what to say about that, just completely speechless with anger and confusion she wasn’t able to keep off her face. It did not help that Peixes seemed delighted by her reaction. “I see,” she said, struggling to keep her tone even and polite.

Peixes actually _giggled_. “Don’t worry about your duties,” Peixes said. “All of your previous cases can be assigned elsewhere easily.”

 _But they’re my cases!_ “I see,” Selene said, her voice shaking. Her hand clenched on the document. She might have said more, but Peixes interrupted.

“John will see you out,” Peixes said in clear dismissal.

Selene let Egbert escort her out of the Heiress’ quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> Blink and you'll miss it cameo of Davesprite and Aimless Renegade.
> 
>  
> 
> This fic has an [**ask blog**](http://contralegemasks.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
